


The Kiss (Berserk)

by Princesscarebear



Category: Berserk
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesscarebear/pseuds/Princesscarebear
Summary: Corkus been acting weird lately find out why (Berserk doesn't belong to me but to their rightful owner)





	The Kiss (Berserk)

Judeau and Corkus was walking toward's the old tavern on a cool Monday morning all of a sudden Judeau look over at him with his bright green eyes and notice that Corkus been acting....off 

"Hey Corkus are you feeling okay?" Judeau asked 

"I'm fine." Corkus mumble 

"Are you sure?" Judeau asked 

"Yeah it just....." Corkus said quietly 

"It just what." Judeau asked in a quiet tone walking over toward's him 

"It just I'm confused that's all." Corkus replied as he stop walking and looked over at Judeau 

"Confused? Confused about what?" Judeau asked quietly

"About my feeling for you." Corkus slowly answered 

"Wait What?" Judeau asked but before he knew it Corkus grab hole of Judeau waist and pulled Judeau toward's him they both turn red as they become closer and closer to each outer all of a sudden Corkus gently touch his lips Judeau could felt butterfly's in his stomach as he deepen the kiss , it last over 10 minutes they soon pulled way from each outer Judeau face was red,he couldn't speak "Do you think that maybe insted of going to the tavern we could go back to my tent and just be alone." Corkus ask quietly 

"Okay." Judeau replied with a smile on his face they quickly turn around and started to walk back toward's camp holding hands


End file.
